Here In Your Arms
by rainxface
Summary: Fang wants to tell Max how he feels. Luckily, they're sharing a hotel room. songfic. Here In Your Arms by Hellogoodbye. sappy all the way through. FAX! rated for swearing.


Here In Your Arms

By rainxface

**A/N: okay, I had this song pop up in my head, cause I was bored and was like "I want to write yet **_**another**_** songfic. And yes, I am in love with songfics and this song. I am listening to this song practically non stop. If you haven't heard this song, go to myspace and the end of the URL is 'hellogoodbye'. They're a good band. One of my favorites, even tho I really don't like pop music, I like it cause I pretend its techno. Haha. I'll stop talking now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. This song is by Hellogoodbye.**

Fang's POV:

God. When can I get some alone time with Max? It seems like whenever we're alone, five seconds later, someone shows up. Please, I need to talk to her alone that way I can tell her.

_I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are... Here  
_

Finally, we're alone. Sharing a room in a hotel. Wonder how long this will last? Hopefully no one will intrude. Now I can tell Max.

"Hey, Max?"

"Yeah, Fang?" Oh, fuck. What do I say.

"Max, I…I wanted…to tell…to say…" Shit. I'm stuttering. I never, _never_ stutter.

"Fang? Are you okay?" She concerned about me. That's one positive sign.

And before I could even stop myself, I kissed her. And surprisingly, she kissed me back.

_Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here_

She tasted sweet and powerful and everything else that Max is. We hung there, just kissing for what seemed like forever.

"I love you, Max," I whispered in between two kisses.

"I love you, too, Fang."

Suddenly, we were laying on the bed, me on top of her. And yet, we were still kissing. I stuck a quick glance at the clock next to the bed. 11:30 pm. We should probably get some sleep.

"Max, we need to get some sleep," I sadly said. I made sure she could hear how sad I was feeling by listening to my voice.

"You're right." She pulled back the bed sheets, and slipped in. I pulled back on my side, and laid down next to here, my arm draping over her waist.

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

I woke up in the early morning. Like, two in the morning. I could tell Max was asleep. Her peaceful steady breathing continuing to keep me calm. I was glad that nothing had happened while we were both asleep, and glad that nothing bad was happening right then. I gently pulled her closer to me, making sure that nothing would happen to her.

_I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here_

"Good morning," Max whispered to me once I fell asleep again.

"'Moring." No, I'm not a morning person. I hate mornings. I felt Max leave the bed, so I slightly opened up my eyes, and reached for her arm. "Stay. Sleep more." I heard her let out a small laugh.

"Get up, lazy bum," she said. But I pulled her into the bed, and she fell so her face was only an inch away from mine. So what do I do? I kiss her, of course. I'm not letting an opportunity like that leave me.

_Our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here_

"Now will you get up?" Max whispered to me, a smile creeping upon her face.

"No," I chuckled. I pulled into me again, and luckily, she didn't interrupt.

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

"Excuse me," came a voice from somewhere near the door. "Not to be rude, but shouldn't we get a move on? Or at least breakfast?" Max looked over to see who it was: Iggy.

"Why don't you make something?" I asked, getting more irritated by the second.

"Fine, but don't think I don't know what you two are doing. I can hear." He turned from the door, and shut it, making my head snap back to Max. Max turned her head a second later and just stared at me. Her beautiful brown eyes were lurking into my dark brown eyes. I kissed her again, which soon turned into a full make out session.

_Our lips, can touch  
Our lips, can touch...here_

Soon there after, a soft knock was heard. Breaking apart, Max hollered "Come in!"

Iggy stepped in again, a big smirk spread across his face. "Breakfast is ready, incase you want to eat food instead of each other."

"Thank you, Ig." Max grabbed a pillow and through it directly at Iggy's face. "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face." She turned back to me. "Want to eat?"

"Sure." We got up, and followed Iggy to the next room, wear the scent of bacon and egg and toast hit us smack in the face. We ate quickly, and almost immediately rushed back to our room. I laid back down on the bed, facing Max who was packing up a few of our things.

_You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your_

"Can't we stay here for a while?" I begged. Yes, I was begging. For more time alone with Max. That is all I wanted.

"Maybe. Depends on what everyone else wants." She folded a shirt and stuffed it into her bag. Then she turned to me. "Why? Are you afraid of not having any time with me if we leave and are running away again?"

I let out a small smile and a slight nod.

"Okay, let's go ask." Max walked out the door with me following close behind.

"Hey! Who wants to stay here for a few more weeks?" Max said, after opening up the door to everyone _still_ eating their breakfast.

Cheers and yes's came from everyone. That means more time with Max.

"Okay, that's settled." We walked back to our room, and I feel back onto the bed.

One week later:

I woke up to an angel singing. The voice was soft and yet powerful. And sweet, most definitely sweet. I listened a bit more to what the angel was singing…

"_You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you, I miss you  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms"_

At the end of the stanza, I opened my eyes. Max was still right next to me, my arm still draping her waist. Then I realized: Max was the angel singing.

"Good morning," she whispered. I smiled and kissed her neck.

"Good morning, it is," I replied. Max turned around to face me, and her brown eyes just caught me. She was beautiful. Just wonderfully beautiful. I softly kissed her, and slowly and steadily it deepened. Growing more passionate by the second, it turned into a whole make-out session.

Those were happening a lot, recently.

As we pulled away from each other for air (damn that. Air is stupid), I whispered, "I love you, Maximum."

"You know what's the best part of loving you?" Max said, her eyes full of love. "Waking up in your arms every morning."

I kissed her again, smiles upon both of our faces.

_Here in your arms.  
Here in your arms._

**Sappy, yes. But I freaking love this song! Its freaking beautiful!!!!!! Yay for Fax!**


End file.
